


Forbidden

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: This is an alternate plot line for my Animals story. Luna is the daughter of Rosalie and a mortal man. After her mother’s death, Luna is taken in by Zoe and Cas. Growing up Luna was used to always being in danger and having to be careful. All of that gets thrown aside when a certain Trickster shows up in her life…





	1. Chapter 1

Mistakes....that seemed to be the words that most adequately summed up Gabriel's life! He could only count on one hand the number of decisions that he made that turned out to be good. The main one, yawned in his arms before going back to sleep. Gabriel sighed, before looking down at you sleeping face with a smile. You were his one good accomplishment! However, at the same time one of his biggest failures for one of two reasons....First, you had no idea who he really was! From the time that the two of you had gotten together, you were under the impression that he was really Loki. Gabriel never mentioned that he was really an archangel to you. Second, you were the daughter of his ex lover, Rosalie. 

Gabriel felt slightly guilty about not telling you the truth from the get go but he had his reasons. He didn't want to lose you. From moment one, he was hooked. If you knew that he was your mother's ex lover that would be a can of worms that he didn't want to face! The last thing that Gabriel wanted was for you to think that you were some make up for Rosalie? Also there was the fact that Gabriel had severed his bond with Rose because he didn't want a mate at that moment? That information probably wouldn't put him in high regard with you! How was he supposed to say that being a man whore was more appealing than settling down with an angel that actually wanted him? Again, DISASTER in the making! In Gabriel's mind, protecting you from the truth was better than letting you walk out.

The moment that Gabriel saw you, he was enchanted. For a moment a moment he thought that you were Rosalie standing before him in that abandoned shopping mall. However, the more that he looked at you it became apparent that you were someone else. It wasn't his Rose at all. Gabriel had mentally chided himself on calling Rosalie his. Part of him still loved Rosalie and he always would. No matter what anyone said, it was hard throwing away something that was meant to be.

Looking down at you, however, Gabriel knew there was something about you that made you perfect for him. There was feeling with you that he felt that he never felt with your mother. Now the greatest task was to keep you feeling the same way about him! 

Gabriel sighed feeling frustrated. He knew that he should have told you the truth from day one but he didn't. Gabriel had dismissed it as keeping himself safe. Deep down, he was really doing it to keep himself safe from having something else to run from. 

The abandoned shopping mall was the perfect place to lay low in. All it needed was a bit of sprucing up and it would be the perfect hideout! That last thing that Gabriel wanted was to have to go find a new place to make his own! If he ran into some trouble with you, he would again loose everything! 

He looked down at you again before letting his mind go back to the first time that he met you....

Gabriel had been relaxing in his newest address. He had just come back from pranking some random person and was ready to kick back a bit. Hearing a faint crash a few stores down made Gabriel jump up. He had been used to faint pops and other noises in the abandoned building but this noise was new. 

“Time to trick someone. Nosy bastard.”

Gabriel thought coldly . He was expecting some idiot who explored creepy buildings for YouTube videos that needed a little fear of god put into them! As he walked through the corridor the sound of footsteps stopped him. Gabriel slid behind a wall waiting to see what exactly h would be dealing with. 

He frowned the moment a girl stepped in front of him. A girl alone in this place was odd. Gabriel tilted his head looking at said girl carefully. He couldn't see your face at this particular moment but the rest of you seemed nice. You didn't seem like one of those video making YouTube kids. Your long blond hair was draped over her shoulder as you looked around. 

“What are you doing here?” 

You spun around and Gabriel's mouth dropped. Your face....he knew that face! You looked as clearly shocked to see another person in that building as well. 

“I should as you the same question.” 

You replied in a calm voice. Gabriel titled his head.

“Rosalie?”

Gabriel knew you wasn't Rosalie and he wasn't quiet sure why her name left his lips. You meanwhile, frowned. 

“That's my mother. How do you know her?”

Gabriel's mouth had fallen at that. He never expected that one! 

“Uh...we've met before. Where is she?”

Gabriel quickly came back. You had begun to rub your left upper arm with your left hand while looking down. 

“She's dead.

Gabriel felt his sense of hope plummet even faster. He didn't respond for a moment or two.

“I'm sorry.” 

You gave him a sympathetic expression. 

“She's been gone a long time. You're a trickster aren't you?” 

Gabriel golden eyes went right back to you as he walked closer. With a smile, he began to circle you while breathing in your scent. That was a that he could get used to! 

“So that makes you a nephilim? Tell me gumdrop, how did you come into being? What's your secret sugar? Better yet, what is your name? I want to know all about you.”

Gabriel liked the way that your breathing increased as he got closer. Flirting with the girl was wrong and Gabriel knew it. Did he care. No! Gabriel knew that he should have gone in another direction and let you be but he didn't. Those eyes of yours were entrancing him second by second. 

“My name is Y/n. My mother had her grace torn out by an archangel named Michael. How I was born a nephilim with powers is still a mystery.

Gabriel had crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to pace. On the outside, he kept his cool flirtatious manor. However, on the inside he was screaming and mentally cursing his older brother. 

“So do you have a name or is it just trickster?”

You asked, pulling the archangel from his thoughts. Gabriel had stopped walking and batted his eyes at you.

“Loki...just Loki.” 

Gabriel's memory of their meeting was interrupted when you started to move in his arms. He sighed knowing it would be almost time for you to go back to your family. This whole keeping things hush/hush was becoming more difficult by the day! Watching you leave was becoming more of a chore and Gabriel was tired of being a good boy to appease you! When it came time for him to see you it was always the same routine. Gabriel would cast an illusion spell to make your family think that you were being a good girl and was asleep in your own bed. They had no dead that you were underneath an archangel having the time of your life. The last thing that they needed to know was just how ravaged you had been when you walked down the stairs the next morning. 

“Wake up, sugar.”

Gabriel cooed pressing a kiss to your forehead. Your eyes fluttered open and right away you were annoyed.

“You let me fall asleep again!”

You whined. Falling asleep when you were with Loki was the last thing that you wanted to be doing! When you were together you wanted to be awake and enjoy every second. 

Sitting up, you ran a hand through your messy sexed up hair. Looking over at your lover, Loki's eyes were locked on you with a satisfied smirk. You knew that he was satisfied. The knowledge of knowing what he did to you was always a plus. There was also the fact that he sent you home just the way he left you. This led to some awkward conversations with your family as to what was going on with your sleep cycles. 

“Sorry sugar. You were so exhausted after I made you come for however many times I was. I couldn't help letting you go to sleep. Half angel or not you need to rest baby. We have plenty of time for me to have my way with you.”

You rolled your eyes before looking down at your phone. 

“Its 8 am. I have to go home. Will you still come to meet my family tonight?”

Loki nodded, looking not at all enthused. After seeing you in secret for so many months he still knew next to nothing about your family. You had dubiously been taken care of since the time you were a child. It was never a conversation that had come up.   
He did feel kind of shitty for never taking the time to ask about your childhood. It seemed as soon as the two of you got together it was always bed time.

The idea of meeting a girl's family didn't sound to fun. This put together another interesting question. What would they tell the family when his “true” identity came out? 

 

If that's what you want sugar. I promise no tricks and I will be on my best behavior.” 

You nodded with an approving smile. 

“Its really important to e seeing as we have been getting a little more serious.”

Loki's golden eyes sparkled as he rolled them to the side. He situated himself on top of you pressing tender kisses to your collarbone before moving his way to your lips. You sighed happily against his mouth as he gave you candy flavored kisses. 

“If that's what you want princess.” 

You were satisfied. This is what you needed to hear! You knew well how Loki could be when he was annoyed or wasn't pleased with something someone was doing! Also there was the fact that explaining Loki to your family would be a task in itself. Explaining to Zoe, Cas, and Dean that you was dating a trickster would be a battle. You could already hear Dean yelling about how you were dating a demi god. 

“You're dating things that we kill!” 

Part of you knew that telling them you was in love and happy wouldn't be enough! Zoe would be freaking out in general! She was so protective that it was scary!” 

“I want it more than anything.” 

You said against Loki's lips before pressing another tender kiss to him. He looked at you with a satisfied smile.

“I'll come to you tonight then Better get you home before Aunty has a fit.”

You looked down sadly as he snapped his fingers leaving you sitting alone in your bedroom. Thank goodness this time he at least sent you home with clothes on. You took a deep breath before looking around your room. It was like this almost every morning. You would wake up nuzzled in Loki's arms, they would have a morning make out session, then he would send you home with eyes full of guilt. 

A knock on the door pulled you from her thoughts. 

“Honey bee are you awake?” Sam has go your breakfast down. I know you don't like your pancakes soggy. However, I do believe that Sam's cooking skills doesn't match his brother's.”

You chuckled hearing Cas on the other side of the door. You could see the look of parental pride that he got in his eyes every time he dealt with you. To you, Cas was Dad number one and Dean was Dad number 2. Zoe was your make up mom and Sam was your favorite uncle. All three took their roles seriously! 

“I am Cas. I'll be out in a moment.”

You slowly got out of bed still smiling like Loki's cologne. Quickly you snapped your fingers hiding any trace of his scent as well as the soreness that had been radiating from your lower body. Zoe had a nose like a doberman and she would immediately smell him. You wanted to try to keep this meeting as civil as possible and showing up smelling like him wouldn't be a great way to start it.

Changing into fresh clothes, you quickly walked into the kitchen where Dean stood hugging Zoe. Both broke apart instantly when you walked in.

You shook your head at them. 

“Don't worry about it. I've seen the three of you do it for years.”

You said with a satisfied smile as Dean blushed. You were quiet for a few moments as you considered your parents. Dean, Cas, and Zoe had been together long before you were born and were perfectly happy. If two angels and a human could be happy then you could be happy with Loki forever, right? 

“Zoe, Dean, can I talk to you two and Cas?”

Dean nodded getting his coffee and coming to join you at the table as Cas went to stand by Zoe.

“What's up butter cup?” 

Dean asked with a smile as you took a breath.

“I met someone....a guy and I'm going to bring him here to meet you all tonight.”

Cas tilted his head to the side and Dean about choked on his coffee. 

“A guy? Where did you find him? How long has this been going on? Why haven't you told us?” 

Dean grumbled, looking beyond annoyed. You groaned. 

“Yes, a guy. I really like him too. I met him when I was checking out that abandoned mall a few months ago. I haven't told you because of this right here.”

Dean looked even more shocked. 

“I'm already concerned if you met this joker in that mall.” 

Zoe frowned. 

“I'm a little annoyed that you have been hiding this from us, Y?n. You know how dangerous everything is.” 

Cas meanwhile, was the one that stopped his partners in their tracks. 

“Zoe, Dean, why don't we give this person a chance? He may be decent enough even though she met him in an abandoned shopping mall. We would love to meet him, honey bee. These two will be on their best behavior as well.” 

Both Dean and Zoe exchanged less than pleased expressions as you stood. You turned and walked from the room with satisfied smile on your face. Cas really was a prince! You were glad that you weren't in the room for the conversation that was about to happen between the three.

Later that evening you stood in the kitchen waiting for Loki to show up. When Zoe and Dean walked into the room with Sam behind them, Dean froze looking at you. You knew exactly what Dean was doing. He was checking for anything to critique on your outfit. You stood looking at him in a form fitting black shirt, pink ballerina skirt, and matching black flats. The flames in Dean and Zoe's eyes were present. 

“She looks too pretty. Go put some more clothes on!” 

Dean snapped. It was Sam that stepped in this time. 

“Jesus Dean. Her tits are covered and the skirt goes well to her knees. She even has her toes covered. Will you get over yourself!?”

You smiled, silently thanking Sam.”

At least you had Sam and Cas on your side! You understood Zoe's overprotective attitude of you. Zoe had been distraught when Rosalie had been killed. Its hard to go from having your best friend alive and well to having your best friend dead and raising her child as your own! There was also the fact that Zoe knew that you could be a little too innocent and naive for your own good. 

Earlier that afternoon Zoe had come into your room while you sat playing your piano for a chat. 

“I think we need to talk, Y/n.”

You stopped playing looking up at your aunt. Zoe had sat down watching your fingers that were still on the keys. You had been playing the piano since you had come to them. It was the only way that Dean, Cas, and Zoe found any success in getting you out of your traumatized state! 

“Yes?”

You replied softly as Zoe began to talk. 

“I wanted to apologize about earlier. I'm sorry that I got so upset. It's just since you came to us and your mother died...you've been everything to us. I look at you and see your mother. You're so much like her! You see good in people that no one else can see. I just want you to realize there are really bad things and people out there. If Michael hurt you, I would be crushed! I already feel guilty that I wasn't there to keep your mother safe when she needed me. If something happened to you....I would let her down even more.” 

You smiled squeezing Zoe's hand.

“I understand Zoe. I know that kind of danger that I am in but I don't think he is one of those people. I just want you to trust me here. He is a good man.” 

A knock at the door pulled you from your thoughts. With a smile you quickly peaked into the living room where Dean and Zoe were standing up like storm troopers from Star Wars. Cas was still casually sitting. You gave him a smile before walking up the steps to the door of the bunker. 

You smiled seeing Loki on the other side. 

“Hello sugar. You look beyond stunning.” 

He glanced over your shoulder making sure no one was standing on the other side before pulling you outside. Once the door was shut, he pushed you against the door and crammed his lips to yours. He kissed you hungrily as though it had been months since the two of you had seen one and other. 

“The things I do for you, kid.”

He growled against your lips. You reached up twirling his golden curls around your finger. The knowledge of your family waiting to meet your new lover was what made you pull away. 

“We can continue this later, I promise.”

Loki sighed, giving you sad puppy dog eyes. 

“We better, I deserve some loving after this!”

You reached down interlocking your hands together. Taking a deep breath, you led him down the stairs. Instead of a happy and supportive family, they all looked shocked and horrified. Tilting you head to the side, you looked back at Loki. He hadn't moved and was mirroring the same expression.

It was Zoe who spoke. Her vivid green eyes looked at your and Loki's hands before she couldn't handle it anymore! 

“Aw hell no! Christ on a cracker you gotta be shitting me?”

Loki's voice as eerily calm coming from behind you.

“Nice to see you too, Zoe.”

Zoe's frown hardened. 

“Not nice to see you, Gabriel.”

You turned looking at Loki. His face was pale and eyes were wide as he looked between Zoe and yourself. Zoe looked beyond disgusted.

“You haven't told her the truth?! You lying angelic asshole! You have lied to my niece to get her to love you!”

You watched as his golden eyes looked coldly at Zoe and for a moment you were afraid that he was going to attack her! As quickly as possible you moved to stand between them.

“Okay, what is going on here?”

You asked. It was in the moment that Gabriel wished that you would have yelled. The look of confusion and disappointment on your face was something that he couldn't handle! For some reason, he had lost the ability to speak as well. Every time he would think of something legitimately good to say it immediately sounded idiotic! Zoe meanwhile, could talk just fine! 

“Y/n, you aren't with some trickster. This is the archangel Gabriel, who apparently hasn't grown up one bit!”

You put your hands over your mouth as Zoe glared between the two of you. 

“Yes sweetie, that Gabriel.” 

Sam, who had came into the room looked slightly confused himself.

“Zoe, I think you should let them talk.”

Zoe shook her head as did Dean.

“He isn't going anywhere with her!”

Dean said icily. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before running a hand through his hair. 

“You're treating her just like you did me when I was in love with Ruby.”

Dean looked even more disgusted! 

“Apparently you two just made really bad relationship choices and need to remain single the rest of your lives.”

You had finally regained the ability to speak, came in.

“Enough! What I do with my life is my business. You all are my family and I love each of you! But who are you all to tell me who I should and shouldn't love? You're relationship isn't very orthodox either!” 

Cas looked up finally. 

“We don't lie to each other though.” 

Zoe nodded seconding her boyfriends comment. 

“Twat waffle there has been lying to you for ages.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“That's original. Did you come up with that yourself?”

You turned looking at Lo...Gabriel. 

“Stop it! I mean it! All off you stop acting like children. Gabriel, we do need to talk. Come on!” 

You reached out grabbing his hand pulling the archangel toward your car. Zoe was quickly walking behind you.

“No! You tow are not going off together!” 

Sam quickly walked forward wrapping his arms around the angel pulling her back. 

“He'll bring her back! Calm down! You can't tell her what to do forever!”

Zoe growled. 

“Like hell I can!” 

She snapped as Sam gently shook her.

“Zoe listen to yourself! Let them talk this out! Gabriel, like it or not, is a good match for Y/n. I get why you are pissed but you can't order Y/n around all of her life. Come inside and relax. When she gets home we will sit down like the adults that we are and talk.” 

Meanwhile, 

Gabriel sat silently beside you as you sped down a dark Kansas road. Neither had said anything for a few moments. This was the most silent moment that either of you shared. 

“Sugar, where are we going?”

Gabriel asked gently. You didn't even advert your eyes from the road. 

“What does it matter?” 

You said coldly. Gabriel sighed. 

“Getting in cars with mad girls is a bad idea.” 

You pursed your lips.

“You lied to me. Was all of this, everything that we had, a lie?”

Gabriel shook his head before looking down at his lap.

“No, Y/n, I love you.”

You didn't say it back for once instead you sat making no facial expressions. Gabriel sighed realizing that may have just fucked everything up beyond repair. He wanted to get out of the car and disappear again. You would forget him soon enough and could find a better lover! 

Gabriel hated everything about himself at the moment. Everything that was right was wrong! Just like Gabriel had envisioned all the good had came crashing down in a gigantic heap of destruction! 

He tired to think of anything to get himself out of of head! Nothing was working! All he could think of was the pain that was going through him! Everything was like a gigantic kick to the balls! 

You're hand wrapping around his pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. He looked down to see your tiny hand intertwined with his. This time it wasn't a figment of his imagination! 

“I love you, you stubborn archangel! I just want the truth. Why did you lie to me?”

Gabriel sighed. 

“Various reasons. I have been hiding who I am for a very long time. I also didn't want you to think that I was with you because I wanted your mother. I wanted you to see that I wanted you. If that meant me being someone else I was willing to do it. Damn I sound like a creeper, huh?”

You chuckled at that. 

“I can buy those reasons. I want to know what happened with my mother though. You owe me the truth.” 

Gabriel nodded to a parking.

“Pull over baby.” 

You pulled into the parking lot of an empty shopping center. Shutting off the car she turned to face the archangel beside her. Gabriel took a breath before taking her hand in his. 

“I didn't used to be the nicest of guys, sugar. When I was paired with your mother. The last thing that I did was remain faithful. Rosalie and I just weren't a good match. Friend wise we were fine. Husband and wife was a big hell no. She had enough of my behavior, which I don't' blame her on now. She wanted to be free from me and have the bond severed. I did it because I thought it was was best. I wanted her to be happy. I blame myself for a lot of what happened to her. Just because you are not with someone anymore doesn't meant that you stop caring. When I heard that Michael was after her I begged her to take you and run. That's right. I remember you as a baby. You were a toddler then and that was the last time that I saw you until a few months ago. I even tried to get Rose to let me keep the two of you and your tax accountant of a father safe. Y/n, your mother was so damn stubborn. She said it wasn't my responsibility anymore. I was so mad after that I just stopped talking to her. I ran, just like I'm good at. I found out later that she was dead and I haven't stopped blaming myself. Zoe thinks that I am some asshole that abandoned your mother. She doesn't know half of it. There was a lot that happened. There is more to the story that is hard to explain. I was also playing double agent with Lucifer. Zoe and the others don't know that. You mother only found out when new ran into each a few years after the fact. At this point she was married to your father. She understood everything and kept it secret. We kept everything after our separation secret. I don't love her like I love you. I've never loved anyone like I love you, Y/n. Whether you believe that or not is on you. If you don't want to see me again, I get it.” 

Gabriel looked away from you and stared out the window. He didn't want to look at your face. If you said no, he was going to vanish and never return! You meanwhile, sat motionless a moment before undoing your seat-belt and climbing onto Gabriel's lap

“You are a stubborn archangel! I still want you! All of this is just a shock!” 

Gabriel's golden eyes rolled to yours.

“Sugar, I...”

Your lips were on his stopping Gabriel from completing his sentence. This kiss as different from any other that you shared. In ways it felt almost like a first kiss and quickly escalated into a long hungry passion fueled make out session. You fingers were tangled in Gabriel's hair tugging. You were thankful to see that all of his triggers when it came to passion were still the same! 

“Gabriel, I need you!” 

The archangel moaned as pushed your skirt up enough to undo his jeans. He stopped looking at you carefully. If you were any other woman, he would have been tearing into her.

“Are you sure that you want that? I mean like now? Aren't you going to ground me from sex or something else lame and I have to be a miserable whinny bastard for a few days?”

You pressed a series of kisses to his jaw line, giggling. Your fingers traced down his chest stopping as they came in contact the the tip of his now noticeable erection. Gabriel hissed as you fingers stroked over his length a few times. 

“Yes, I want you! You've explained what happened. There is no point in dragging this out. You said sorry. This is where we have make up sex and go about our business.”

Gabriel chuckled as he snapped his fingers, making your panties disappear. 

“That's my girl!” 

He cooed before reaching down and leaning the seat back slightly. Gabriel's hands cupped your breasts pressing kisses to the exposed parts of your chest.

“This shirt has been teasing me since you opened that door. It will look better on the floor of the bedroom later.”

You pressed your hips harder into Gabriel's making the archangel moan. 

“Easy on the goods, gumdrop.” 

You pulled him back into another hungry kiss. 

“Don't leave me tonight, Gabriel. I am afraid that Zoe and Cas will find a way to block you from finding me if you leave.” 

He shook his head. 

“I'm not leaving you again. I don't care what your lovely family has to say either. They need to get used to seeing me or get over it. I could always just throw you over my shoulder and take you with me.” 

You looked pleased enough with that as the two of you continued to kiss not caring that the car windows were fogging up. Gabriel's lips on your neck made you whimper and rock your hips against his. As you tried to get situated so Gabriel could push in easily, you banged your head on the ceiling. 

“Ow!” 

You whimpered holding your head. Gabriel chuckled and reached up to heal the forming bruise. He leaned back the seat a little further trying to find some form of leverage. 

“Boy the movies make this look easy. Good thing I am not some tall mother fucker to this would be really difficult!”

Gabriel said as he tried to pull his tight jeans down. 

“I picked a hell of a day to wear tight jeans.” 

Gabriel mumbled. He tugged a little harder, this time however however, his elbow went back too far and cracked the window. The two of you froze a moment before bursting into giggles. 

“Well damn, how are we going to explain that? Sorry we were just trying to fuck each other and this happened or bats man....a bat hit the window?”

Gabriel said sheepishly. You laughed hard and pressed your face into his neck. 

“Stop making me laugh. Neither of us will be getting off at this rate. We'll go with the bats.”

“Bats it is.” 

Gabriel said happily.

“I have a better idea that could have made this easier. Stupid me, you were rubbing my cock and I went all crazy.” 

He snapped his fingers again leaving the two of you naked. Gabriel looked at you before giving you an eyebrow wiggle. He ran his hands over his cock a few times watching you bite your lip in anticipation. 

“Now sugar?”

He asked with those pouty puppy dog eyes. You quickly raised your hips and took Gabriel like a band-aid from tip to base in one motion. Gabriel moaned fighting the urge to yank you down and pound in mercilessly. Instead, he gave you gentle thrusts making sure not to break anymore windows or cause any damage. You wrapped your arms around his neck. The sound of you panting in his ear made Gabriel want to come. 

It was at this moment that Gabriel couldn't understand why his brother's despised humans so much! The feeling of making love was one of the most pleasurable feeling that Gabriel had ever experienced. Having a girl that was crazy about you made it even better! Gabriel had quit caring about how many angel rules he was breaking a long time ago. Now he was sully focused on enjoying himself and making sure that you were coming apart in his arms.

“I'll give you a proper fucking later. We can sound proof that room of yours and I'll make you scream! Damn it sugar this is a little difficult. Only good part is being totally balls deep in that tight little pussy of yours.”

You whimpered, knowing that Gabriel was trying to make you come. The car sex was definitely a lot more more difficult than planned.

“Y/n, sugar, I can't...”

You reached out biting down on Gabriel's ear, earning yourself a low growl. Gabriel came the moment that you kissed down his neck ad bit down on his pulse point. You knew his kinks well by now and biting was one of his favorite. Gabriel wouldn't care one bit to walk around with love bites littering his neck and body.

You gasped when Gabriel pushed down on your clit using his grace. He continued to thrust into you harshly. 

“Come for me, princess. I know you felt me come inside of you. You're all mine, Y/n. No one is going to touch you like I do. Come now.”

He growled in your ear. You didn't need anymore encouragement than that! Coming hard you set in a sweaty heap not ready to move for a few moments. 

“So that was making love to an archangel?”

You asked, still pressing gentle kisses to Gabriel's collarbone. He chuckled.

“You haven't see anything yet sugar. Come on baby, lets get you something for dinner.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, leaving the two of you dressed and in your original positions.

30 minutes later, the two of you sat at a quiet diner. 

“I have to say fucking in a car was almost a disaster. The made it look way too easy in Titanic.”

You said with a smirk. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn't hear you complaining when you were screaming my name.”

You blushed looking down at your again intertwined hands. Gabriel meanwhile, was busy watching you blush. He was so lost in the moment that he didn't hear the diner door open. Gabriel didn't give a damn about any of the other patrons. Tonight his eyes were only on his princess. 

The happy moment changed when your face went from happy to sheer horror. 

“Gabriel, its him...the angel that killed my parents.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes went wide before he resumed his cool composure. He turned slightly in the bench seeing none other than Michael standing in the doorway. Gabriel quickly turned knowing his brother could sense him.

“Get under the table Y/n. I’ll keep you safe. Don’t make a sound.”

You nodded with a petrified expression. As you slid down into the floor huddling yourself beside Gabriel’s legs. You trembled as a pair of legs approached their table. It was like reliving the most awful night of your life when the fancy dress shoes stopped and faced your direction. Hearing his voice made your heart pound.

“Gabriel.” 

You slightly jumped when you felt Gabriel's hand soothingly rub your shoulder. From where you sat you could see his face clearly and he didn't look amused. 

“Michael.”

Gabriel kept his voice even as his older brother gave him a cold grimace.

“I didn't know that you were back. Looking for anything interesting?”

Gabriel shook his head using an illusion to keep you hidden. If Michael looked under the table, he would only see his brother's feet. 

“Nah, just enjoying my freedom. You should try it sometime.” 

You meanwhile, was taking deep even breaths. Gabriel's voice sounded almost foreign you. Michael meanwhile, laughed bitterly. 

“Enjoy it while you can little brother. Soon you'll be back in heaven taking your place where you are meant to be.”

Gabriel frowned before raising an eyebrow. He made sure to say his next sentence as sassy as possible.

““Beside your psycho ass? I’ll take a rain check on that.”

Michael looked less than pleased as Gabe knew he would

“I’ll cash in on that soon Gabriel. Remember that Lucifer isn’t here to keep you safe anymore. If you see Y/n it will be in your best interest to inform me of the girl’s whereabouts.”

Michael was no fool. He knew that the two of you were an item. He could smell your scent all of his brother. The fiery look in his younger brother’s eyes told him everything that he needed to know.

“I’ll tell you nothing.”

Gabriel growled. Michael raised an eyebrow as he turned to walk toward the door.

“We’ll see Gabriel. You aren’t the spoiled protected child that you used to be. Also it will be Raphael and myself against you. Two against one isn’t a good number. See you soon brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the diner door shut with a thud, you remained hidden by Gabriel's legs until his hand closed on your shoulder. 

“Come on sugar. We have to get out of here quick.”

You slowly crawled out from under the table until you could stand straight. One look at Gabriel's face said it ll. He was mad! You had seen him mildly annoyed before but straight mad wasn't something that you had witnessed until now. Hopefully it wasn't going to be anything too crazy! 

Gabriel reached down wrapping his right arm around your forearm and waited until he was sure that Michael was gone before pulling you out. He wasn't about to let Michael get the better of him and risk something happening to you. If your family hated him before, they would really hate him if you were injured! Hell, he wouldn't even be able to live with himself! 

The whole ride back Gabriel was dead silent. You meanwhile, sat trembling trying to focus on the road. The last thing that you wanted to do was relive any part of your past! The only thing you wanted was for the happy carefree feeling that you had before Michael showed up. At the moment, getting comfort from your boyfriend didn't look like a feasible option! 

You reached over wrapping your hand around Gabriel's. Part of you wanted to ask questions. What was he going to do to keep Michael away? Was he going to go back to heaven if push came to shove? Was he just going to keep getting closer to you until on day pop he's gone? 

Gabriel, meanwhile, was hearing every thought that was going through your head. He sighed before looking at your face. You were so focused on the road ahead again that you didn't seem to notice him. He sighed, knowing that reading your thoughts wasn't very polite. At this particular moment he didn't really have much of a choice. 

“Y/n everything is going to be fine. I don't want you to worry about anything.” 

You only nodded. There was plenty that could have been said between the two of you but neither could get the words out. Gabriel wanted to reassure you that you had nothing to be scared of but knew those words were hard to believe. He didn't blame you either! 

Arriving back at the bunker, you knew the next part of your drama filled evening was just about to start! Walking inside, you kept one hand locked with Gabriel's. You had to show Zoe and Dean that you were not going to give the archangel up! They would have to accept it eventually.

It seemed as soon as the door closed, Zoe and Dean were automatically in the room with Cas on their heels. 

“You brought him back with you? Y/n, you were supposed to ditch him?”

Zoe said crossly looking at your intertwined hands. You exchanged looks with Gabriel . 

“I'm not ditching him aunty. My life choice is my own. Who I love is my choice. You said that yourself a long time ago.” 

Zoe frowned if possible harder. She hated her words being used against her! She would have continued her tirade against Gabriel if she hadn't noticed the weary expression on your faces.

“What happened?”

Cas asked as if on cue. Gabriel's golden eyes rolled up before looking to you.

“Michael found us. Don't worry he didn't see her but is in indeed looking for her. He didn't try anything with me but he will. I know that you all don't like me and I really don't give a damn. It doesn't make me lose any sleep at night...oh wait, I don't sleep....anyhow, I'm not leaving her!” 

You smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you protectively against him. Zoe have never appeared more angry! You found it odd that Dean wasn't going off on some tirade. He instead, stood motionless for a moment before storming past the two of you going outside. 

It was Cas that decided to speak first. For his future words you would love him forever, 

“Gabriel would be a good choice in a suitor, Zoe. He can keep her as safe if not safer than we can. You need to be reasonable.'

Zoe blinked furiously at her lover. 

“Reasonable?! Was he reasonable when he left Rosalie? I don't think so! Do what you want, Y/n!”

Zoe turned with an exhausted sigh. She walked out of the room and into the bedroom that she shared with Dean and Cas. Cas meanwhile, stood shaking his head. He turned looking at you sadly before walking over and kissing your forehead. 

“Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Just give her and Dean time to calm down.” 

You nodded as Dean walked back into the bunker looking confused. 

“Y/n, what the hell happened to your car?”

Gabriel gave you a cheeky grin. The last thing that you wanted to do was tell Dean that the window was cracked while you were making love to Gabriel in the passenger seat. 

“Uh...a bat hit it.”

You said sheepishly. Dean looked confused again and winced. 

“Big damn bat. Sure it wasn't Dracula?” 

You quickly blushed before grabbing Gabriel by the arm. 

“Come on. Let's go upstairs.”

Dean looked like he could gag just by you talking to Gabriel. You knew that Dean would be spending the next few hours researching bats that were big enough to crack car windows. 

Walking into your room, Gabriel quickly closed the door behind him. He didn't want to talk about his brother or the future that they were facing! All he wanted was to have a peace filled night with you where you didn't look so worried. 

“Want to go take a shower with me?”

You asked, Gabriel meanwhile, gave you a small sadistic grin. 

“What kind of question is that? Why yes, I would love to go stand under hot water with you while you get all wet and slippery!”

Reaching up, you began to unbutton his shirt and pushed if off of his shoulders. 

“How have I never noticed these scars?”

You asked running your finger over a scar that went down the side of his chest. Gabriel looked down before giving you a shrug. 

“I've kept a lot hidden sugar. I suppose my vessel can't handle all of me at points. That scar was from a war with my aunty Amara. Our family wasn't so warm and cozy.”

You stood on your tiptoes pressing a kiss to his lips. Although you knew that your family was only a few rooms over in a state of fury; you were happy! You wouldn't have to say goodbye to Gabriel now! 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, leaving you naked in his arms. 

“So about that shower? I'm kinda getting blue down there just waiting.” 

You rolled your eyes as you turned on the shower.

“We just had sex like two hours ago.”

“So? Your point is?” 

Gabriel asked, giving you an extra sassy tone. 

The moment that he was in the hot water, his arms were wrapped around your waist. 

“Best part of the day.” 

Gabriel let his hands stroke over your now wet body. He quickly turned you in his arms lifting you enough so you could wrap your legs around his waist. Gabriel pushed inside you painfully slow. He knew that you were as ready for him as he was for you! 

You whimpered his name, knowing that you needed to watch the volume. If you wanted to keep things cool with your family this would be a necessary step. Screaming Gabriel's name wasn't a good first impression as a couple! 

Having enough of the shower scene, Gabriel snapped his fingers leaving the two of you naked and dry in bed. He continued to rock his hips into you. Gabriel didn't care that your headboard was banging against the wall. He could also care less that the rest of the bunker was probably listening to the sounds of your lovemaking! That's what the nosy fuckers got for trying to make him stay away from you! 

Sometime later, you lay underneath Gabriel panting. Gabriel hadn't stopped trying to pound you into the mattress even after the two of you had came numerous times. He liked the physical connection as much as you did! 

He looked down at you with a smile. He clearly enjoyed admiring his work. You looked beautiful with your hair all messy and lips swollen from his kisses. 

“Gabe, I can't handle anymore! You've made me come so many times that my body...”

Gabriel smirked.

“Baby girl, your half angel and can handle a dicking like this.”

Before you could respond, it was Dean banging on the door. 

“God damn will one of you come already?! Its been four damn hours! Gabriel put a fucking silencing illusion or something on the room!”

Your face was blood red! Dean had heard everything! Gabriel, meanwhile, continued to rock into you. He continued to fuck away until the both of you were coming hard and loud enough to scare Dean away. 

Gabriel laid down beside you laughing. He pulled you into his arms and pressed a kiss to your head. 

“You look beautiful like this. You know sweetheart, we could go away until this mess cools over. We could go to Paris and I can keep an illusion on us.”

You smiled running your fingers over Gabriel's still hard cock. The archangel groaned watching your fingers with catlike eyes. 

“Paris sounds nice.”

You said sleepily. 

“Then we can get the hell out of here tomorrow!” 

The next morning you woke up snuggled in Gabriel's arms. You had woken up to Gabriel's hands massaging between your legs.

“What are you doing?”

You asked with a sleepy yawn. 

“I'm bored. Its 8am. I've been lying here watching you sleep since 2 am like some kind of creeper.” 

You slowly sat up and looked at your reflection in the mirror. Sure enough, you looked thoroughly fucked! 

“I like it when you are being a creeper.”

You said with a smiled as Gabriel watched you begin to get dressed. 

“So peach, about what we talked about last night. Are we really going to do that?” 

You turned looking at him before crawling your way onto his lap. His golden eyes looked over your partially clothed body before getting the urge to have his way with you again.

“yes. I would really like to go to Paris. I want some alone time for us. I was thinking that it could give Zoe and Dean some time to realize that I am not going to be giving you up.” 

Gabriel nodded before cupping your cheeks.

“As arrogant as I say that I am, I don't want to come between you and your family I shouldn't be asking you to make this choice.” 

Your happy expression went to instantly worried. 

“Are we breaking up?”

Gabriel's eyes winded.

“No! I just don't' want you to heel like you have to chose between them or myself.”

You nuzzled your face against his. 

“I want you..us...everything that we could have.” 

You pressed your lips to his to prevent Gabriel from making a peep. After a few moments of quiet kissing he slowly pulled away. 

“I'll always take care of you. That's a rare thing to come out of my mouth. I never thought that I would say those words. Commitment isn't really my style.” 

You smiled before standing up. 

“I love that but I don't want you to be with me because you feel like its your duty.”

Gabriel tilted his head. 

“Because of your mother?” 

You nodded as the archangel stood walking to you. 

“That wasn't even crossing my mind. How about this, lets just let the things in the past stay in the past. Now everything is about us...you and I.” 

You nodded eagerly. Sure, some of you still wondered what Gabriel felt for your mother but you would let it go for now. You couldn't say no to those golden eyes. Gabriel took extra care to bat them so you could see the want. 

“I would like that. I'm going to go get some coffee. I also want to see what kind of reactions that I get.” 

You replied. Gabriel nodded before walking back to your bed. 

“I will just sit here and watch TV. The less they have to see me at the moment is probably the best.”

You nodded before walking out of the room. Once that you were gone Gabriel sighed before sitting down on the bed. You definitely had him wrapped around your finger. If someone had told him years before that he would be this crazy over some little half breed he would have laughed in their faces. Now here he sat waiting for you to return feeling almost on edge.

Meanwhile, you walked into the kitchen to start a pot of a coffee. The rest of the bunker seemed vaguely quiet. You had expected Zoe to come popping out of nowhere to start a tirade about the dangers of dating an archangel or at least Dean be waiting with his disapproving expression. When you saw no one, you shrugged turning on the Keurig and putting a cup on the platform. You stood tapping her foot as the coffee began to come out.

“Well you decided to come out have you?”

You looked up to see Zoe in the doorway looking as elegant as ever. With a sigh, you nodded. 

“Yes, I just woke up.” 

Zoe rolled her eyes.

“You two were awfully quiet after Dean had to come up there.”

“I can make love quietly. Gabriel was also considerate enough to make the room silent so you wouldn't be uncomfortable.”

Zoe raised an eyebrow. Just listening to you two fuck each other for 2 seconds was enough for her. 

Dean and Cas walked in a few moments later. Cas looked at both of his lovers with a displeased expression. He clearly didn't want an argument that was brewing. 

“Well isn't he just a peach.”

You sighed.

“Please, don't”

You begged. Deep down you felt awful for lying to them for so long about having a lover. They had all done so much for you throughout your childhood and didn’t deserve such a deception.  

“Dean, Zoe this isn’t fair.”

Cas replied in his gravely voice. You looked to her uncle with a thankful expression as you also ignored your aunt and Dean’s frowns. Dean growled angrily.

“Fine! All right short stuff. We will deal with your and Gabriel’s little relationship. We just don’t want to see it. No PDA. I don’t want to see no cuddling, kissing, hand holding, you get the picture. I don’t care if you sit beside him but I need twelve inches between you two.”

Cas meanwhile, gave Dean a frown before facing palming himself. This was totally not what he wanted to happen. Cas wanted a logically calm conversation so he could find out when you had met Gabriel and how your relationship actually worked. He wanted to know if you was happy and that Gabriel wouldn’t just bail on you when the tough got going.

You blinked looking to Zoe hoping that your aunt would come to your rescue instead Zoe was nodding.

“Are you all serious? I am an adult and you two are treating me like a child! I can’t even touch my boyfriend in this house?”

Dean shrugged.

“Pretty much. He can take you on dates but I need you home before dark. That includes winter when it gets dark at like 5.  Also that bedroom door of yours has to stay open at all times! I don’t make the rules sweetheart. Oh, wait I do too. This is all in your best interest.”

You looked if possible even more shocked.  The cheeky grin on Dean’s face was infuriating. This was getting completely out of hand. By the look on Cas’ face he was totally agreeing!

“I didn’t agree to this.”

Cas said calmly. Dean gave Cas a look.

“I am protecting our baby from the creep who has literally fucked us over a million times.”

You shook your head.

“I am NOT a baby! Just stop! We are leaving! This is just stupid!”

Zoe tilted her head.

“Where are you going? You haven’t been on your own before. You still need us. What about Michael? Do you think Gabriel can keep you safe all on his own? Besides you don’t even know how to use your powers properly. You need to stay home where you belong with your family that loves you. Gabriel doesn’t have a great track record sweetheart. I know him. He will get bored with you soon enough and then you will be all alone.”

You looked even more betrayed.

“I would know how to use my powers if I wasn’t treated like a child. I would know how to fight if you all would teach me instead of treating me like the little helpless girl that showed up on your doorstep all those years ago. I don’t want to be a victim and the way things are going now that is all I will ever be.”

You turned walking from the room without another word.

Gabriel was sitting on the bed halfway through a candy bar when you walked in fuming. Your normally angelic face was filled with rage as you slammed the door so hard there was a small cracking sound. Gabriel blinked a few times before making the candy disappear as he stood.

“Peach are you okay?”

You walked to your closet throwing the door open and looking for a suitcase.

“Come on we are getting the fuck out of here.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers making sure the bedroom door was locked before tentatively walking into the closet. For the second time in 24 hours he was seeing you mad.

“I take it things didn’t go so hot with the rest of team free will?”

You nodded.

“You could say that. They think it is the fucking 1950’s around here! I am not putting up with this shit! They want us to not touch or anything in the house….well in general really.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I don’t follow rules. I’ll start icing Dean again if he thinks I am following that mess.”

You just shook your head. The last thing that you wanted was to hurt one of the men who basically raised her. As angry as Dean made you, you loved him with all of you heart.

“I don’t want him hurt. I just want to get the fuck out of here. We can go to Paris, Alaska, out Mongolia….I don’t care.”

Gabriel smirked as he walked to you pulling you into his arms.

“Baby girl there is nothing in outer Mongolia that you want to see. Come on, let’s go have some fun while they calm down. They will get over it soon enough and if they don’t…well their loss. I’ve never had someone tag along with me on my adventures. I don’t think there is anyone else I would rather have with me either. I’ve always wanted a pretty girl that I wouldn’t grow tired of.”

Gabriel was relived when you smiled. Right as they were about to kiss there was knocking on the door.

“Y/n! The door is shut! I just said no closed doors! There is a no closed door policy in this house now.”

Dean’s shouted on the other side. Gabriel frowned.

“That is our cue to exit stage left.”

You blinked a few times before snapping your fingers leaving a neatly written goodbye letter on your pillow. Gabriel wrapped his arms around you disappearing without a trace….


	3. Chapter 3

The first few months of living away from your family went smoothly. A lot more smoothly than you expected! Of course you missed them but you were also experiencing things that you never would have living under Dean Winchester's roof. 

Gabriel never kept the two of you in one place for too long. He worried about Michael catching up with you. There was also the fact that he was worrying over Cas, Dean, and Zoe catching up and trying to take you away from him. There was no way in hell that Gabriel was about to let you be taken away from him! 

You had tried to make contact with Zoe a couple of times. All that happened was a few quick yes or no questions and Zoe saying that she was headed out. Dean straight wouldn't talk to you. Cas was the one that acted as though nothing was out of the normal. He would ask how you were and want to make sure that everything was okay. Thankfully, Sam was the same way as well. At least two of your family members were still seeming to be on your side! You didn't tell Gabriel much about what happened on the phone with your family. It just ticked the archangel off to new measures. The less that you had to piss him off; the better things were!

It wasn't until about month four, did shit really hit the fan! You were siting on the bed in the your hotel room in Tokyo when Gabriel walked in speaking rapid Enochian to whoever was on the other end of the phone. His golden eyes flickered to you before he said a few more sentences and hung up. 

“Get your stuff packed princess.”

You frowned. The two of you had just arrived in Tokyo the day before. 

“Where are going?” 

Gabriel sighed. 

“We are going to meet up with Cas and the others. Before you say anything. I am not leaving you with them. It seems that Raphael has teamed up with Michael. Cas thinks that we will be safe if we were all together.” 

Gabriel expected the annoyed expression on your pretty face. 

“Gabe, if we go back there...”

He held his hand up.

“They aren't going to say shit to us. I have already made that point perfectly clear.” 

You nodded wanting to argue more but knew that you wouldn't be getting anywhere! 

The next morning, you stood in front of an ancient looking townhouse. You weren't exactly excited about seeing your family again. As cold as it sounded, you weren't thrilled at all! You knew that if Gabriel wasn't worried about his brothers then he would have never agreed to come back here. 

“Well here we are.”

Gabriel said casually. He was trying not to make a big fuss out of everything. The more he acted like he hated team free will, the more moody that you would be. He reached out wrapping his hand around yours. 

“Here we go right back to being told how to live our lives.” 

Gabriel shook his head.

“No they aren't. I'm not putting up with it. If they can be miserable to live with then so can I. I can be a straight up insufferable asshole and you know that I can.” 

You smiled, feeling better already. 

“This house looks like the house of in the fifth Harry Potter movie, huh?”

Gabriel smiled. 

“You sure summed that up cupcake. Wonder if we get a house elf for living here?” 

Gabriel sure knew how to make you feel better. He was trying with everything that he had to make you happy. The archangel even offered to get you a kitten that morning if it made you happy. If it wasn't for Dean being allergic to cats then you would have eagerly accepted. 

“Gabriel, thanks for doing this.”

“What?”

He asked softly. 

“For coming here to deal with my charming family.”

Gabriel kept his hand locked in yours as the two of you walked up the steps. 

““Well sugar you deal with my charming family so it’s kind of an even trade off.”

The two of you stood a few moments longer quietly. Without speaking the actual words you were both thinking about how enjoyable the past few months had been. There was no worrying over angels or monsters. There was no drama. Both Gabriel and you were able to put what you actually were in a closet and appear just like any other human.

“Might as well get this over with.”

You said, reaching out knocking hard. The two of you stood quietly until the door opened. You smiled seeing Cas on the other side. The angel looked totally surprised to see the two of you. He had half expected that the two of you wouldn't show up. 

If things had been up to Cas, he would have worked something out between everyone to make their lives more manageable. When he discovered that the two of you had left it was Cas that had to pick up the pieces for Zoe and Dean. They were beyond devastated! It was Cas that wanted to tell them that they brought this on themselves but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that to the two people he loved beyond the waking world.

Cas quickly let his mind go back to the day that was one of the worst for him…

It had already been discovered that you had left with Gabriel. Cas had pretty much avoided Dean and Zoe for the better part of the day. Dean had been drinking most of it and was trying to be talked down by Sam, who was getting no where with his older brother. Zoe meanwhile, had been in tears…which was odd for her. Cas tried to think of all the times that he had seen her cry and he could count them on one hand. At first, Cas wanted nothing more than to go after Zoe and make sure she was okay but after a few moments he knew it was a good idea to leave her alone for a while. Finally after an hour he couldn’t handle it and went to find his lover. Zoe sat on the floor of their bedroom with a box between her legs. She sniffed as she looked up at Cas.

She sniffed as she looked up at Cas.

“Has she came back?”

Cas shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry.”

Zoe shrugged.

“It was bound to happen. I just didn’t think that it would be with Gabriel. Of all fucking people….GABRIEL!”

Cas sighed sitting down focusing his attention on the box.

“So what are you looking at?”

Zoe looked down with a wistful smile.

“Y/n’s baby things.”

Zoe slowly produced a pair of little baby tennis shoes with a sad smile.

“Remember these?”

Cas nodded. Of course he remembered the shoes! He and Dean had spent hours trying different shoes on you when you were year old. As a toddler you were a year old and couldn't walk. Cas partially blamed this on himself and Dean. Every time you held up your hands they were picking you up. So what initiative did you have to start walking.

“Of course….Dean didn’t want to buy them because they had unicorns on them.”

Zoe nodded with a motherly smile.

“Seems like since I put these things on her  she was always trying to get away from me. First it was everywhere Dean was going now it is to Gabriel. Cas did I let Rose down?”

Cas sighed taking the shoes from Zoe and pulling her onto his lap.

“No, you didn’t. Zoe, she was going to grow up. You have to realize that. You did nothing wrong. She will come back…”

Cas was pulled out of his thoughts when you threw you arms around his shoulders pulling him into a hug.

“Y/n, it is so good to see you.”

Cas managed to get out as he looked you over wanting to make sure you were 100% the way that you should have be. He was thankful to see that you were as flawless as ever. There was not one strand of hair out of place. The only thing that was different about you was instead of blue eyes they were now violet like her mothers. Cas knew at that moment that you were living as an angel now and embraced all of your powers.  

“Its good to see you too Cas!”

Cas reached forward cupping your cheek.

“Please come in.”

Cas said making way for the two of you to come in before quickly shutting the door.

“So Cassie tell me are you all trying to rip off Harry Potter with this place?”

Gabriel asked with a smirk. Cas sighed ignoring his brother’s arrogant smile.

“Dean and Zoe feel this is a good safe house. It seems Raphael and Michael won’t look here.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Give them time. They just haven't shown up yet. Michael is probably too busy looking at himself or torturing poor defenseless angels that doesn’t support his cause.”

Cas looked down at that comment. He knew Gabriel was right. Michael was just too busy doing other things to really be looking for them now. It wouldn’t be long however until he did show up.

“Yeah, anyway…”

Cas said hoping to change the subject away from the archangel that no one really wanted to deal with at the moment. Deep down Cas always thought it would have been Lucifer that this quest would be over not Michael. 

“Well lets get out of this hall.”

Cas said motioning to a sitting room to the left. You meanwhile, stepped in freezing when you saw Zoe sitting on the couch with a book on her lap. Her eyes fluttered up and she looked like she had eaten a sour lemon the moment she saw you in the doorway with Gabriel behind you.

“Castiel, what is this?”

She asked coldly before looking at her lover. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Still as cheerful as ever.”

Zoe narrowed her eyes on the archangel.

“Shut up, you kidnapper.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“Ah, still butt hurt over Y/n choosing me over you. I'm not here to argue with my relationship with my lover. I am busy trying to figure out why you want to live here. Does it match your soul?”

Gabriel focused his attention back on you. Cas had made his way back to Zoe. Both Cas and Gabriel knew that you didn't need this drama

Zoe meanwhile, looked at you with careful wary eyes. You appeared to be just fine and, as much as Zoe hated to admit it, looked as though Gabriel had been taking care of you. Zoe froze seeing Rosalie in your eyes. So Gabriel had been showing you how to use your powers. Zoe wouldn’t admit it but that was one of the few things she was thankful that Gabriel had been doing.

Neither Zoe nor yourself moved to say a word to each other. Both of you seemed to be looking in opposite directions. Gabriel and Cas looked at each other before physically moving Zoe and yourself closer to each other. Again neither party moved to say a word to the other. 

Gabriel sighed. 

“So...who wants to go first?”

Zoe looked up. 

“No one! I don't know why you are here Gabriel. You should have known that we wouldn't be pleased to see you! I am not trusting your kitten looking ass again!” 

Gabriel smirked.. He automatically gave you the impression that he was about to do a trick. 

“I'm not asking you to, princess.” 

Cas sighed, before looking to his brother. 

“I told you that it wouldn't work again.” 

You meanwhile, had enough already! It had been less than ten minutes could already see that this wasn't working out. You would never gain your family back. Worst off this was just against Zoe! You hadn't even began to tackle the mountain known as Dean Winchester yet. That was going to be a disaster in itself! 

“Come on Gabriel. This was a mistake coming here.” 

Gabriel turned looking at you with a frown. Cas quickly stood. 

“No, stay. You need to be with your family too. We need out numbers to be better. Let's just all get some rest and calm down.” 

If it was anyone but Cas, you would have turned and walked out. You took your place by Gabriel's side. 

“Fine.” 

You replied tiredly. Gabriel wrapped his arm around your waist. 

“So...which room in this haunted house is ours?”

Cas sighed. 

“The house isn't haunted Gabriel. Your room is second door on the left.”

Gabriel smiled again.

“Before we go up there, are we going to be bitched out because we sleep together here?”

Zoe stated to open her mouth but Cas shot her down immediately.

“No, you two are a couple. Just mind the noise.”

Gabriel looked pleased. 

“Come on sugar, We should go look for Harry otter before Voldemort gets here.”

 

You turned following Gabriel from the room without another word. This was clearly not the reunion that you had wanted with Zoe. Putting both of your poor communication and past bad feelings aside, You did want to make up with you aunt! 

However, it couldn’t just be you trying to fix everything. You could only hope over the following days that your relationship would somehow get better but at the moment you had nothing but doubts….

The next morning you walked down the stairs with Gabriel on your heels like an overprotective puppy. Dean looked up as the two of you walked in. He quickly looked back down at the book on his lap. Dean didn't want to make some snarky remark about the archangel that would result in some epic showdown. He didn't want to admit it but Cas was right. They needed to work with Gabriel. If they were going to take down Michael and his minions they would need all the muscle that they could get. It also helped knowing that you were under the same roof as him again. 

Dean sighed. He missed you more than words could say! You couldn't just care for someone all of their life then suddenly cut feelings off. Dean wouldn't dare admit it but he was silently thanking Gabriel for actually taking care of her. You looked healthy. You didn't look like you had been neglected in anyway. 

Dean had spent a lot of his recent time worrying about what was happening to you. Were you being taken care of? Did Gabriel just go off with some other woman and leave you alone with a broken heart? Would he have to go and kill the archangel like he wanted to for so long? Dean knew if it came to that you would never forgive him. Never in a million years would you forgive him if he hurt Gabriel.

As much as Dean hated to admit it, he knew good and well that you loved Gabriel. He could see it in your eyes every time that you had looked at the annoying trickster of an archangel. You looked at him the same way that he looked at Zoe or Cas.

“So no one ever said why you two chose this lovely place for a hideout? Its cozy….if you are Hannibal Lecter.”

Zoe looked up at that comment. 

“Well sorry it isn’t the fucking Four Seasons your highness.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Even that place isn’t good enough for your god daughter.”

Zoe’s frown, if possible, became deeper. She looked to you as you wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s in some feeble attempt at keeping the archangel calm. You're violet eyes looked nervous as you gazed between the two. It was Zoe’s turn to look at her god daughter fully. She had taken little gazes at you the previous night. Now it hit Zoe full force how much you looked like your mother now. 

“So what makes you think you can just show up whenever the hell you want Gabriel? What make you think that we want you here?”

Cas cleared his throat.

“Zoe, no.”

You spun around glaring at Zoe. 

“How dare you?! It was my idea! I wanted to come back here! I knew that you three were outnumbered against Michael. I would think that you would be grateful that I came back period! I almost didn’t! We could have stayed away and let you all be barbecued alive but I couldn’t do that. You’re my family, whether you want to act like it or not. You know what we’ll leave. Leave you all to it. Wish you the best of luck. Come on Gabriel we should have just bailed last night. This is a waste of time. This is just going to be a daily continuation of bull shit.”

You didn't care if it was Gabriel's idea to come back or not. Zoe was out of line! Gabriel didn’t move a moment before following you. Dean however blocked the door.

“No. Don’t leave. You just got here and you are right. We do need all the help we can get. I don’t want you to go back out there again. I’ll behave if he does.”

Dean said calmly motioning to Gabriel. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve been a good little angel for your information.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“I don’t wanna know dude.”

Dean looked to you.

“Kid I need to talk to you alone without your purse dog.”

You turned looking at Gabriel. At the moment you didn't want to leave him.

“Go on sugar. I’ll be fine with grumpy over there.”

Zoe straightened in her seat.

“Must you call her sugar? That totally rubs me the wrong way.”

Gabriel smirked.

“Go on cupcake.”

He took extra care to emphasis the word cupcake before plopping down on the sofa ignoring the look on Zoe’s face. The fact that she looked like someone had force fed her a tone of Lemon Head candies was its own reward.

You meanwhile, followed Dean outside the old house and down the street.

“I’m glad you came back.”

Dean said casually. You nodded as you put her hands in your pockets. You around the small neighborhood. As usual both Dean and yourself were looking in opposite directions for anything weird.

“Do you mean that or are you just saying it?”

You asked. Dean sighed.

“Of course I mean that! I never wanted you to leave anyway. Look Y/n I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I went overboard on Gabriel’s….whatever you have.”

You turned, keeping your tone as kind as possible.

“A relationship. We have a relationship! Dean I am asking you one time to cut Gabriel some slack. There is a lot that you don’t know….a lot.”

Dean frowned taking in you’s sad expression.

“Well why don’t you tell me what he’s went through? Maybe you can change my mind on him.”

Meanwhile,

Zoe stood walking out of the living room and into the kitchen where Cas stood alone looking out the window.

“You left me in there with him.”

Cas turned.

“Zoe I think you need to calm down.”

Zoe looked totally offended at that. Her bright green eyes went if possible even greener.

“Calm down?! You want me to calm down? Castiel that joker who ruined everything is back in our lives yet again. He has destroyed so much for us and you just let him back in like some stray cat.”

Cas sighed, looking tired.

“Zoe, you have been an emotional wreck since Y/n left. Now she is back. Our child is back. Dean is out there trying right now. Why don’t you?”

Zoe’s lips immediately went together and she looked down. Cas was right….as usual. She reached up twisting one of her dread locks around her finger.

“Damn it Cas you win! I have missed her! I missed her like I miss Rose! I I just see Gabriel and want to beat him up for what he did to Rose.”

Neither noticed Gabriel walk into the room looking less than amused.

“There is a lot that you don’t know Zoe. I don’t really give a damn if you don’t believe me on that either. I have had to do a lot that I am not proud of and hurting Rose was one of the main ones.”

Zoe turned.

“Well it should be! You devastated her!”

Gabriel looked to the side.

“She understood though.”

Zoe’s eyes widened.

“She understood?! Am I hearing you correctly?! She understood all the pain you caused her? You ran off and teamed up with your brother but she understood? Do you realize what you are saying or do you just spout off bullshit on purpose?”

Gabriel looked up.

“There is a lot that you don’t know Zoe and quiet honestly I am tired of you attitude. Lucifer and I were playing double agent with Raphael. We were trying to get as much information out of him as we could. I couldn’t do that and be with Rosalie too. Do you realize the danger that would have put her in? Rosalie understood all of it after I told her years after I left. I made her promise to tell you all nothing to keep you safe as well. That’s right Zoe I care for your haughty ass too. I didn’t want Raphael or Michael to know that I had something to do with you in case he tried to harm anyone associated with me. I begged Rose to let me keep her and Y/n safe. It’s my fault that Rose is dead. That night that Rose and Y/n’s father died…I was the one that fucking found them. How do you think that made me feel?! It was me that pulled baby Y/n out of that disaster of a house. It’s a miracle that girl even survived. If I had been there Rose would still be alive. Now you know the truth. As far as this present time when it comes to Y/n I don’t have to justify my feelings for her to you. But I will be keeping her safe. I am one of the most powerful beings in existence and I can do that. However  she needs to be with her family but I’ll be damned if you will make her feel alienated and unwanted. I will go full archangel if you don’t fix this. This is your warning.”

The normal cheerful fun loving Gabriel was put in the closet and this Gabriel was the archangel the he was meant to be. He stood looking at Zoe coldly for a moment before turning and walking away. Whether or not his words would make any difference he didn’t know but he felt better getting some of his darkest secrets off of his chest. Now at  least Zoe and Cas knew he wasn’t the asshole that they thought he was.

As Gabriel walked into the living room of Sirius Black’s living room, you walked back in with Dean behind you. Gabriel smirked at all of the Harry Potter jokes he was mentally coming up with. He had to think of something to pull himself out of his head. At the moment it wasn’t a lovely place to be.

“Peach, you’re back and in one piece. Thanks Winchester. I don’t have to play doctor tonight.”

Dean took a sharp intake of air. After the two of you had a huge heart to heart on everything that Gabriel had really been doing he was trying to cut the archangel some slack.

“Yeah congratulations. You earned yourself a break.”

Dean said calmly. He was thankful that Cas and Zoe walked in.  However the bothered expressions on their faces did raise some red flags for the eldest Winchester.

Gabriel slightly smirked trying to ignore the questioning expression on your face. You knew something was up. Any moron with a brain stem could see that.

You sat down on the couch beside Gabriel. The archangel's was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

“So when are we going after my brothers? As much as I love sitting here with you all waiting for Harry and Ron to show up I would rather get this mess over with. We need to get rid of Michael. After that Raphael will be easy.

Sam, who had just walked in from hours of research, lightly chuckled.

“Well funny story. We have been trying to find any sign of him and there is nothing. It’s like he’s avoiding us.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Of course he is. He isn’t going to let you just walk up to him. You need to draw him out.”

Cas sighed.

“We are trying. He just isn’t interested in any of our bait.”

You looked up from the place on the arm of the couch.

“I’ll do it. I’ll lure him out.”

Every person in the room had the same reaction of terror.

“No way!”

Both Gabriel and Zoe said at same time. Cas was shaking his head with his mouth hanging open. Dean was staring at you with wide eyes. You sighed.

“You’re not going to get Michael out unless you use some kind of bait he is interested in. We all know he has been after me for a very very long time. I can do this. Gabriel can be close enough to step in when need be and then the rest of you can work on his minions.”

Zoe and Gabriel were shaking their heads.

“No way in hell.”

“Not happening!”

Zoe and Gabriel said at the same time again.  Gabriel looked at Zoe with a smirk.

“When did I become your sidekick ?”

You meanwhile was a little annoyed with their lack of realization that this was a good option and could be done.

“She has a good plan”

Sam finally said. Dean turned looking at his brother.

“Are you high?!”

Sam sighed.

“We are running out of options. We can ask Lucifer to join. Maybe a long stretch as well as stupid but two archangels are better than one.”

While everyone but yourself was busy giving Sam the biggest death glare Lucifer slipped in unseen.

“My former vessel has a good of point.”

Lucifer smirked when everyone minus Gabriel and yourself looked shocked to see him. Zoe frowned.

“What are you doing here?”

Lucifer sighed.

“Hello…Satan here! I can go anywhere I want. I know where you all are. Not a hard bunch to find. So I know normally we are all trying to kill each other but here we are conspiring on killing Michael. Have to say I’m fully interested. I would love to kick my brother’s butt. Throw Raphael in the picture I’ll be a happy little fellow.”

“There is nothing little about you.”

Gabriel said coldly. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Gabe what has your wings in a twist?”

Gabriel glared harder at his brother.

“Maybe the prospect of using my lover as bait.”

Lucifer shrugged.

“Miss Pretty does have a good point.”

Gabriel looked if possible angrier as he stood.

“Well look at that everyone. We are back in fantasy land because this ISN’T going to happen!There is no way in dad's green earth that I will ever EVER agree to this! ”

Gabriel turned walking from the room without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

You sat silently for a few moments before getting up and walking up the stairs after your archangel. Walking in the bedroom, he stood looking out the window at the small booming market that was on the backside of the townhouse. You wrapped your arms around his waist snuggling your face into his back. 

Gabriel didn't move for a moment before placing his hands over yours. 

“You aren't doing it, kid.” 

He slowly pulled you into his arms pressing his face into the top of your head. You quietly ran your finger soothingly up and down his back. 

“Gabe, we have to do something. We can't just stay here in this house forever and wait for it to fall in on our heads...which may not be too long.”

Gabriel chuckled. 

“I knew you would join in on this soon enough.” 

Gabriel felt slightly better after the momentary joke but the negative feelings soon returned. He looked back at the humans in the market. They were carrying on like there as no real danger in their lives. All they knew was what fruit or vegetable they were to buy. They didn't know that heaven was falling apart or there were rouge archangels that could easily hurt them. 

He watched a young man and woman walking hand in hand laughing at something that was said. Gabriel envied them. He envied them for their freedom and apparent lack of worry. Gabriel wanted their lives at the moment. Even if that meant that he would have to die one day! If he could just have a normal apple pie life with you where the two of you lived comfortably without any dangers; that sounded like a win. Gabriel hadn't said it to you but he would even give up his grace, give up everything to just make sure that you would be safe. 

“What are we going to do, Gabriel?”

He kissed your forehead before looking back down to you. 

“We are going to figure this out. I guess I should go talk to those abnormally large Winchesters and Castiel. Guess that also means that I will have to talk to Zoe...what a joy that will be.”

You didn't want Gabriel to pull away from you. At the moment all that you wanted was to be close to him. You could tell that he was obviously still angry. He was too good of a man to admit it to you. 

When he got to the door, Gabriel turned and looked back at you sadly. 

“Its gonna be fine, sugar.” 

After a few minutes of silence, Gabriel called you down stairs. Walking into the room, you smiled seeing Gabriel sitting on the couch with a book of Harry Potter jokes in his hands. The look on Zoe's face made you chuckle internally. 

“So, Zoe, Where can you find Dumbledore's Army?”

Zoe didn't look at Gabriel. Instead, she was shooting Cas a cold expression. Gabriel smirked. 

“No idea?” 

Zoe sighed. 

“No, Gabriel. I have no freaking idea!” 

Gabriel grinned. 

“Up his sleevy”

Zoe turned looking at him coldly. 

“How old are you again?” 

Gabriel looked more than pleased with Zoe's response. Dean meanwhile, looked at the archangel.

“Okay, Gabriel. What is with all of the Harry Potter crap?”

Gabriel shrugged. 

“Y/n made me watch them. This house just seems fitting for some HP references.” 

Dean rolled his eyes before grinning. 

“I thought nobody made you do anything?”

Gabriel's face went from amused to evil trickster leaving you nervous at his next sentence.

“Obviously you don't know the things that I would do for sex.” 

Dean held up a hand.

“Gabe, I don't wanna know either. Just...go away...don't talk to me anymore.”

Dean growled. You felt your face going red as Sam started snickering in the corner where he sat. 

“What wouldn't' you do for sex, Gabe?”

Gabriel grinned. 

“There really isn't anything that I can think of Sam. Sugar, can you think of anything?”

You sat motionless trying not to laugh at the uncomfortable expression on Zoe, Cas, and Dean's faces. Cas held up a hand before rubbing it over his face. 

“Must we discuss this?”

Gabriel grinned. 

“Hey, you all started it...well I know of did but now that the flood gates are open...Y/n is as bad as a I am. You three raised a freak in bed.”

Gabriel proceed to cough the word “Notre-Dame.” Dean looked like he was regretting ever living. Cas looked up feeling exhausted. 

“You two had sex in a church?” 

Gabriel nodded. 

“A few times.” 

Gabriel looked back to you after deciding to drop the subject.. This time his expression was serious.

“Sugar, we have a plan. We are going to split up a bit to look for Michael in different areas. Cas and Zoe are going together, Sam and Dean are doing whatever they do, and I'm going on my own....”

You held up a hand.

“Wait! Where do I fit in?”

Zoe's green eyes rolled to Gabriel. She knew that this wasn't going to go well. Gabriel looked at you sympathetically.

“Sugar, you are going to stay here. I can keep this place safe. I just want you to stay in the house and don't leave.”

You shook your head. 

“No damn way! I am not letting you go out there alone and I am not staying here alone!”

Gabriel looked up at you carefully His expression was so different. Gabriel didn't look like the angel that you loved! 

“Yes, you are! I am not risking your safety because you are afraid to let me go out on my own.”

“This isn't fair!” 

You snapped. Gabriel stood up and for a moment, he seemed so much bigger than he was before.

“Life isn't fair, Y/n. If life was fair your mother would still be alive. You are not leaving this house.” 

The jab about your mother hit a little too close to home and left you speechless. Zoe and Cas had looked down not meeting your gaze. You knew that Zoe was close to tears as she turned to you.

“Gabriel is right. If you are out there, I will never be able to concentrate.” 

You took a breath trying to calm down. 

“Stop treating me like a child! All of you! I am one of the most powerful creatures out there and you all treat me like a human!”

Gabriel looked away before crossing his arms. 

“Better a human then dead. My answer is no and it isn't changing.” 

You turned storming back up the stairs without another word. Sure, your family was going to great lengths to keep you safe and you thankful them for it! However, you wanted to be a part of the fight! What if one of them were hurt? You would never be able to live with yourself! 

The following morning, everyone was getting ready to leave. You sat on the couch motionless. Zoe walked into the living room and knelt down at your feet. 

“I know you don't think that this is fair...”

“Its not.”

You replied softly. Zoe gently cupped your cheek.

“I know. Y/n, there will be plenty of chances for you to use your powers and help someone. This time however, isn't it. You're my baby and I can't loose you again.” 

“I know.”

You said softly. Dean walked into the room flashing you a smile. 

“Cas fixed up this place up with internet and Netflix. Thank goodness for you angels. You shouldn't be bored. I'll check in with you once a day.”

You stood hugging both Zoe, Dean, and Cas as Gabriel walked in. The expression on his face was grim as he tugged on his leather jacket. He was the one that was worrying you. Zoe, Dean, and Cas were their normal selves. Gabriel, had been silent since the two of you had some words before going to bed. 

He turned looking at you sadly before pulling you into his arms. 

“Y/n, for once in your life, do what I say.”

You nodded. 

“Yes, sir.”

Gabriel's face looked like you had punched him in the balls. 

“Stubborn girl.” 

He growled before turning and walking out the door. Zoe reached out squeezing your hand before following everyone else out. You walked to the window looking out at your family sadly. They stood outside the door talking quietly. Gabriel looked up at you before turning and disappearing. 

Placing your hand on the window you felt the tears welling in your eyes. You knew that you should have behaved differently and would probably regret this. 

“Come back baby.” 

The following weeks did go smoothly for a small amount of time. You quickly got tired of living alone. Some of you family would pop in from time to time to check on you. That was about it. They never stayed long. It was pretty much pop in, make sure that you were doing okay, then leave. It was always Zoe or Cas as well. You realize that Dean just couldn't pop in (At least he called every day as promised). Gabriel, was the one that you didn't hear from much. As much as you tried to remain positive, things were getting old fast!   
One of the few times that he had responded it was to get onto you for praying to him too much. 

“Sugar, I can't concentrate with you yapping in the back of my mind!” 

After that there was no more praying. You only thought about him at that point. Waking up in an empty bed was kind of depressing after a while. Gabriel's scent was fading from the sheets and that was making that close feeling quickly vanish.

The day of your birthday rolled around without much fanfare. You never really were a birthday person but it would be nice to have this day with your boyfriend and family! Dean had called early to wish you a happy birthday and a reminder, 

“Stay home. We’ll do something special when we all get home. Don’t go anywhere with Balthazar and if he bring up the Titanic tell him to shut up.”

Zoe and Cas had checked in by angel radio to say a quick I love you and happy birthday but nothing from Gabriel. At first you felt like you was being a spoiled brat for feeling so miserable. Your family was out risking their lives to make sure a threat that was affecting you never laid a hand on you. Yet here you were moody because you were alone on your birthday.

You let your mind go to Gabriel. Why couldn't he take two seconds to check in? Was that asking too much? 

Around 8 pm, you received a call from the only friend that you really had outside of the family. Cami was one of the few humans that you had gotten used to. You had met Cami when the two of you were in middle school and Zoe was forcing you into taking piano lessons. Zoe and Cas were at first wary of you getting so used to a human who would have no understanding of how their family worked. It was Dean that convinced them that you did need some human contact outside of their little “family.” Cas only agreed to it as long as Cami’s memory could be modified into thinking they were just a normal family with no weirdness what so ever.

“Y/n, I am home from college. We should totally go out for your birthday!”

At first, you declined the offer stating that you needed to stay home and study but eventually Cami's begging got the better of you! 

“Okay, fine. Zoe, Cas, and Dean are out of town for work. That definitely beats sitting home alone on my birthday.”

Cami eagerly agreed.

“Of course! Your sister works too much anyway!”

You smirked when she called Zoe your sister.” That was the main story that you had agreed to use when Zoe, Cas, and Dean sat you down regarding your blooming friendship with the girl.  

“Yeah, she does. Well where are we going anyway?”

Cami was quiet a moment before squealing.

“They have a new bar downtown? Wanna meet me there in half an hour?”

You knew that this was a bad decision. You knew that Gabriel would be angry but he didn’t know what was going on. He hadn’t checked in for a few days so what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. As far as Cas and Zoe, if you just kept quiet on angel radio they wouldn’t know anything out of the ordinary was up.

Arriving at the bar, You looked around for Cami. You had taken extra care to make sure that you looked as human as possible. Living as an angel for the past few months had worn on you and now you would have to take care to act as human as possible. You could already hear Cas in your head.

“You have to be an angel or a human. Jumping back and forth is too risky. You can’t be both.”

“Y/n!”

Your thoughts were interrupted when Cami came running to you.

“Cami!”

You squealed, again trying to be as much as your old herself as possible. Cami quickly wrapped her arms around you squeezing her into a tight hug.

“Look at you birthday girl! You look so pretty! How is your birthday?”

You took a breath before deciding to put all the issues in your life on hold and just enjoy the night.

Meanwhile back at home,

“Y/n!! We are home! Surprise! You better like chocolate cake because Cas and I argued over it for 20 minutes!”

Zoe said, shooting her boyfriend a look. Cas shrugged incorrectly.

“This house is awfully quiet.”

Cas stated as he walked into the living room where the TV was paused on some show about honey bees. He internally smiled. You were definitely his child.

“Cas! She isn’t here!”

Zoe yelled from the kitchen. Cas quickly walked into the room looking at Zoe who was looking panicked. He closed his eyes trying to tap in on your location. Zoe meanwhile, was pacing doing the same thing.

“I am getting a lot of awful music.”

Cas stated as he rubbed his temples. Zoe froze in the middle of the kitchen when she found your lap top with the address to the bar still pulled up.

“Cas, she is with Cami at some bar.”

Cas nodded.

“That explains the awful music.”

Zoe rolled her eyes.

“Yeah it does Mr. Homebody. Come on we have to get going.”

Cas titled his head.

“Should we tell Gabriel?”

Zoe sighed.

“Ugh yeah. Get a hold of him.”

Seconds later Zoe and Cas stood in the middle of the smokey bar. Cas winced at the loud music and horribly dressed people around him.

“What the hell is going on?”

Both Zoe and Cas turned to see Gabriel standing behind them looking ready to smite the world. Zoe shrugged.

“I thought you were supposed to be with her. It is her birthday and you are her boyfriend.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I was ON a job! I told you what I was doing. Lucifer and I were onto something but here I am.”

Cas shook his head holding his hand up.

“This isn’t the time to argue…We need to find Y/n.”

Zoe started looking around until she saw Cami at the bar. She motioned to Cas before walking over.

“Cami”

Zoe said the girl’s name as calmly as possible. Cami’s eyes widened when she turned seeing Cas and Zoe.

“Uh hi everybody”

She said as friendly as possible. From the look on Cas and Zoe’s face she knew that they were mad or panicked one. Why was another story. Cas quickly stepped forward.

“Where is Y/n?”

Cami looked around the room.

“She was right over there talking to some dude.”

Gabriel’s frown, went if possible even angrier. If the situation was not so serious Zoe would have totally loved this moment.

“What dude?”

Zoe asked, making sure that Cami heard the urgency in her voice. Cami blinked nervously.

“Some guy with dark hair and eyes. I don’t know him. Oh god why was I born?”

Both Zoe and Cas exchanged looks knowing that they were overwhelming the poor girl. Cami never was one to do well with pressure.

“Cami it is fine. We just need to know where Y/n is.”

Cas said gently. Gabriel meanwhile, turned stalking off done with the argument in front of him.

You, meanwhile, stood across the room totally not even noticing your family in the room. After drinking numerous shots of vodka you was finally beginning to feel something. The guy that had been chatting you up was yapping on and on about his job as a photographer. You nodded, trying to appear interested.

“So does Gabriel know that you are here?”

You froze. Did that guy really just say that? His dark eyes watched her with a mirthful smile.

“You heard me correctly.”

He said with a cold voice. You looked up as the man turned into none other than Raphael. Holding back a scream, You swallowed as you looked around for Cami.

“Don’t worry. I’m not here to hurt your little human friend. I’m here for you.”

You frowned.

“Well today isn’t your day big boy. Tomorrow isn’t looking so good either. Why don’t you be a good boy and go kill yourself. You know what is going to happen to you.”

Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Come now child. Do you think that your little family is going to get one on me? I don’t think so.”

You, feeling your anger beginning to boil, was trying to hold yourself from speaking any further.

“I’m going to kill you Y/n. Just like Michael did your stupid mother after that I’m going to kill Zoe. You have all caused me nothing but problems.”

Upon hearing yours mother’s name being said lunged at Raphael. Whether it be the shock of you doing something so stupid or the fact he was honestly shocked Raphael was caught of guard when you landed a punch right in his mouth. Raphael got to his feet quickly before reaching out and grabbing you by the throat.

“You like to feel powerful? Well let me show you powerful.”

His hand tightened on your throat, stopping you from using your grace. 

“I can kill you with my bare hands and I plan to. I will take joy in watching the light leave your eyes.”

You swallowed doing what could to kick at the archangel. Gabriel was right. You wasn’t powerful enough to take this giant fucker down by yourself at the moment.

“Let. Me. Go”

You chocked out as the world went black….


End file.
